Underwear Party
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Troy and Chad have huge plans for Jimmie. Maybe Troy is in too deep causing Chad to wonder about his friend.


I do not own the characters of High School Musical. I tried to even stay away from the main plot. So, I hope you enjoy this three way between Jimmie, Troy, and Chad. Also, it is rated M for a reason. If you are under 18...

* * *

Chad and Troy had always done everything together ever since they met in elementary school. They had even learned to jack off with each other. No, they didn't touch each other or anything. They just did it at the same time. Always in Troy's bedroom. Troy had a bad habit (at thirteen) of pointing out how much sexier cum looked on Chad than it did on him because it was easier to spot on Chad. Chad would always punch him in the arm and call him racist. So, it wasn't surprising what they did to Jimmie "the Rocket" Zara.

On June 14, after Chad and Troy had graduated and before leaving for their respective schools, they made a plan to give Jimmie an initiation, since he would, in fact, be the person who would be in charge of scoring all the points for the Wildcats.

Troy's parents were out for the evening. Jimmie had sounded so excited to be invited to his house that he didn't suspect a thing.

After Troy dropped his phone down on his bed, he gave Chad a fist bump.

"We need to get ready," Chad said with a worried look on his face as he glanced at his three watches on his left arm.

"Calm down. We have everything we need." Troy pointed to the three bottles of lube and four different packages of condoms that indicated different sizes they had purchased earlier that day. Natrually, neither of them had had sex before and didn't know what they would need as far as condoms sizes.

Chad nodded and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Um...what exactly are you doing?" Troy asked with a look of concern growing on his face.

"Don't you think it would be easier to get Jimmie to get naked if we are naked? Or, at least, if we are in our underwear when he arrives?" Chad had a brilliant mind that surpassed Troy's. Many people didn't see it that way, but Troy knew it was true. It often scared him a bit.

Troy, feeling like an idiot, reached up to the back of his head and scrached it. "I suppose you are right, as usual." With his other hand, he reached out and rubbed the amazing amount of fro on top of Chad's head.

A shirtless Chad soon stood in front of Troy. In the locker room, Troy opted not to look at the guys changing around him. He already suspected he might be bi and didn't want to be the little fag that Ryan was. But now, Troy got a chance to check out the body that Chad had. And boy, was it something to see. He never thought that Chad would have abs like that. Not as solid as Troy's but something to behold all the same.

Chad was already slipping off his shoes and socks by time Troy got back to reality. He would be so busted if he didn't hurry up and follow Chad's lead. Taking off his shirt, he nearly ripped it trying to hurry. In the state of not being able to see because his covered his vision, when he peeled it off, a pair of jeans hit him in the face.

The laughter was ringing all over the room. When Chad laughed, the whole world knew it. He was now standing in a 'Superman-pose' with his hands on his hips, two knuckles on his white briefs. Troy instantly had to think of grapefruit to stop a boner. There was something SO hott about a black guy in tightie whities.

Troy kicked off his flip flops and yanked his shorts off. He hurried himself to pick up all the clothing and fold it nicely. That took his mind off of Chad, but he knew he couldn't look back at his friend. So, he stood awkwardly in his gray boxerbriefs from Hanes. His heart was racing because he could feel Chad's curious eyes on him.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this, Troy?" Chad asked.

"Yes, Chad!" Troy yelled out flatly.

The knock on the door finally happened. Jimmie had arrived. Both boys looked at each other excitedly. They knew they could get in so much trouble for what they were going to do, but neither of them cared in the moment. They rushed down the stairs and to the front door.

When Jimmie saw them, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Hey guys!" He nodded, trying to look cool. "Sup?"

"Come on in." Troy said with his uber-sweet boyish tone.

Jimmie was obviously trying to keep his cool-look, but he seemed to be trouble by the boys being in their underwear. As soon as his feet made it in the house, Chad slammed the door shut behind him. It made Jimmie jump. They all laughed nervously.

"So, what's going on here?" Jimmie was still confused and checked out the two pairs of underwear.

"Typically guys just hang out in their underwear, Jimbo." Chad slapped his back.

Troy realized how awkward they were seeming. "Want a Coke, dude?"

Jimmie nodded. A smile finally found its way onto his face. He was beginning to relax. _Good_.

Troy got three Cokes from the kitchen. When he returned, Jimmie was already down in his X-Men briefs. Troy snorted. "How'd that happen?"

"I told you he was eager." Chad shrugged like he didn't much care. That panicked Troy. He had come too far for this to all mess up now.

Troy passed out the Cokes. The trio headed up to Troy's room.

Jimmie quickly fell down in the bed, right in the center. Chad stood at the foot of the bed, and Troy sat down on the edge by his pillows. They all sipped on their drinks and shot the shit for a bit before bring the plan into motion. Chad gave Troy the nod and they both reached over and pinched one of Jimmie's nipples (Troy the left and Chad the right). Jimmie yelped.

"So, you want to be the big hero?" Chad said, pulling himself down onto the bed on his belly.

"Takes a lot to do that," Troy followed.

"Starting tonight."

"Tonight?" One of Jimmie's eyebrows lowered.

"Yeah. You have to learn how to take it," Chad said.

Troy shook his head. "Take orders from the coach."

"I know how to obey," Jimmie looked at them like they were dumb.

Chad smirked at Troy.

"We will be your coaches tonight to see if you can. An initiation, if you will." Troy felt pleased with his presentation.

A goofy smile spread on Jimmie's face. "A hazing? Delightful."

Troy was caught off guard. He expected protests. But Jimmie just idolized him that much. He placed his hands behind his head, coolly. His armpit hair was kinky and wildly sticking out. "What's first Coach Danforth?" Jimmie had sucha shit-eating grin on his face that Troy wanted to knock it off him.

Troy's eyes caught Chad's. He was clearly thinking the same thing. They needed to make this hard on Jimmie. He was prepaired to love it.

"Take those off." Chad nodded his head toward Jimmie's briefs.

Jimmie quickly slid off the bed and pulled his briefs off. His young teen body was very white and smooth. Where he had hair, it was very light. Except the bush of pubes and his wild pit hairs. Troy was super turned on. He rolled on his belly, acting as if he were waiting for more from Chad.

"Put 'em on your head. Go out back and sink five shots in a row before you come back in." Chad crossed his arms like he had really accomplished something.

"Anything else, Coach Bolton?" Jimmie was starting to look nervous. He put his briefs on his head.

Troy lost his treatening wood. Jimmie looked rediculous. "You will get the next orders from me when you come back."

Jimmie skipped off.

"ONE MORE THING!" Troy yelled.

Jimmie screached to a hault.

"We'll be watching."

Watching from the second story window, Troy saw Jimmie's nerves. He missed many shots in a row. His penis and balls were bouncing around like crazy. Chad was laughing like a thug.

"I'm gonna go draw him a bath."

"Why?" Chad asked, sounding angry.

"You wanna fuck a stinky boy?"

"Oh. Good thinking." Chad was clearly only thinking with his cock at this point.

Troy was releaved to go to the bathroom and start up a bath. Clearly this would start the sexual part of the night too. Troy just wondered how far they could push young Jim. He got lost in his thoughts and quickly added bubbles. He touched the water. A bit hot. He turned the water to cold. He thought about getting in himself. It looked amazing. Instead, he shut off the water and went down to get Jimmie before the nieghbors called the cops.

"Zara! Get your ass in here." Troy tired to look pissed.

Jimmie dropped the ball and jogged in. Like Troy expected, Jimmie was drinched in sweat and smelled like BO.

Chad bustled down the stairs. "He only got four."

Troy thumped a hand down on Chad's shoulder. "It's okay. I told him to come in. Don't want this to take all night."

"Oh. You're right."

"What now, Coach Bolton?" Jimmie asked eagerly, though a hint of exhaustion was in there too.

"Bath time," Troy pointed to the stairs, as if telling him to march up there like a little boy.

Jimmie looked disappointed as he bowed his head and shook his cute little tushy up the stairs. Be sure that Troy was watching the event with great interest and motioning for a disapproving Chad to follow.

About the time that Troy and Chad made it up to the bathroom, Jimmie was already sitting down in the tub. His face was bright red from the heat outside and work out. Troy motioned for Chad to sit on the edge of the tub, facing toward Jimmie. Chad arched his back, probably because the tile of the wall behind the tub was cold. He crossed one leg over the other, extended out. At the same time, Troy got in the tub, standing behind Jimmie. The water felt good on his legs. He was about to let his bisexual show, so he needed a distraction for Chad.

"Jimmie. Give Chad's feet a good rub."

Chad's eyes nearly popped out of his head, but he quickly settled into an agreement based off the cool smile on his face.

Jimmie's hands tentatively reached out and grabbed Chad's feet. His thumbs worked his pinkish soles.

Troy picked up a bar of soap, dipped it in the water, and ran it over Jimmie's back. Jimmie let out a little hum that was only loud enough for Troy to hear. Chad's eyes were closed from the great job that Jimmie was doing on his feet. Troy cupped water out of the tub and ran it down Jimmie's back. Then, he washed Jimmie's chest. As his fingers glided over it, he felt how soft the skin was naturally. Troy repeated with the arms, getting the pits nice and clean.

"Give Chad head now," Troy whispered in Jimmie's ear.

"I don't want to. I wanna give you head." Jimmie protested.

"You will. I have to wash the rest of you."

Jimmie turned over on his hands and knees and reached up to the band of Chad's white briefs. The black cock wasn't hard yet, but it was already five inches long. Bubbles popped on Jimmie's ass that bubbled out. The more they popped and slid down, the more Troy could see that there was really no hair on his ass yet. It was white as if it had never seen a day of sun. Troy wanted to smack it just to see if it would turn red, but he took the soap and washed Jimmie's lower back and sides.

A sharp gasp for air brought Troy's attention to Chad's cock disappearing into Jimmie's mouth. As Chad grew in Jimmie's mouth, Jimmie's head kept coming back from Chad's body, showing his thick bush of black pubes. Chad only grew to six inches, but he was thick. Jimmie's lips were spreading about as much as they could. As Troy watched Chad grab Jimmie's hair and force him to bob up and down on Chad's cock, Troy was only rubbing Jimmie's right butt cheek with the bar of soap. He was completely hard in his boxer briefs. To not let Chad see, he knelt behind Jimmie. That brought his attention back to Jimmie and he washed the other cheek. After rinsing them off, he moved on to scrupulously cleaning out Jimmie's crack. All Troy could think about as he washed Jimmie's legs and feet one at a time was how he wanted to stick his cock up in Jimmie's ass. Troy got his hands all soapy with suds and washed Jimmie's balls and penis with his hands only. It was hard at five inches. He jerked as he washed.

Jimmie let out a muffled moan.

Chad pushed Jimmie's head down his cock too far. "What are you doing?" Chad demanded, opening his eyes to Troy.

Troy lifted up a finger and wiggled it.

Chad smiled and nodded.

Troy pointed to Chad.

Chad moved his lips from side to side, debating. Finally, he nodded.

"It's time for you to give Troy head," Chad said, letting go of Jimmie's hair.

Jimmie turned around very quickly splashing water. Troy handed off the soap to Chad. Jimmie looked up into Troy's eyes and licked his lips. His bright red lips played at a soft coy smile. The boy was enjoying this. It was a relief and kind of sucky at the same time. His tongue tasted every bit of Troy's cock before his lips curled over the tip. It felt so amazing to have that warm and moist mouth covering his cock. His body started to sink down until Jimmie's head popped up and yelped. Chad had a finger up his ass.

"Too fast, Chad!"

Chad muttered something like "pussy" and pulled a bit of his finger back out.

Jimmie was still panting when Troy dunked his head under the water. He pulled himself back out of it gasping for air. Troy yanked his wet hair to get his face back toward his cock. He was so ready for the little cock tease to be sucking him. Jimmie's lips kissed the tip again. As Jimmie swallowed about half of Troy in his mouth, Troy picked up a bottle of shampoo and squirted some in his hand. Troy slid the shampoo through Jimmie's hair, roughly scrubbing it, which made him swallow more of Troy than he expected. Troy let out a moan. His hands massaged Jimmie's scalp. Jimmie continued down Troy's cock. His nose tip hit Troy's trimmed pubes.

On the other end, Chad was really focused on fingering Jimmie. He had two fingers inside of the boy. There was a tight, almost-evil, little smile on his face.

As much as Troy wanted to keep going, he needed to rinse out Jimmie's hair. So, he forced himself to pull Jimmie's face off of him. Boy did Jimmie pout about that. Troy pushed his head underwater again. That time, he ran his fingers though the flowing hair, getting all the suds out. When Jimmie was clean, Troy told him to stand up. As Jimmie stood, Chad's fingers slipped out of him. Troy grabbed a towel and dried his legs and feet. Out of the tub, he gave one to Chad as well. "Start with the body."

Troy cafefully dried Jimmie's hair with the towel that he just used on himself. With the other towel, Chad dried Jimmie's chest and tummy. Then his arms and pits and sides. Then his back as Jimmie turned. His head bobbed from Troy drying his hair. As Chad dried Jimmie's legs and feet, Troy combed Jimmie's hair. Before Troy felt they were all done, he saw that Jimmie's butt and penis were still wet, so he dried them off.

"Okay. Go lie face down in my bed."

Jimmie left the room.

"Ready?" Troy asked Chad.

"Yeah. Looks like you are too." Chad pointed to Troy's still hard cock. Chad had grown a bit limp.

Troy grabbed it playfully. "Get excited man!"

The two headed from the bathroom to Troy's bedroom.

Jimmie was on the bed, his butt slightly raised in the air. He was slightly jerking himself. It was a beautiful picture of a boy desparate for cock.

Troy want over and grabbed the condom he thought would fit best and lubed himself up. He turned and nodded to Chad then got up in the bed by Jimmie's face.

"Don't cry, boy." Chad said, getting in the bed next to Jimmie. He picked his head up and placed his face over his cock. Jimmie hungrily began sucking on it.

Troy pushed the tip into Jimmie's ass. He didn't make a sound. It was tight to enter. Troy's balls jolted up and back down. After a second, he pushed a little more in and pulled back to just the head. He kept doing this, pushing in and pulling back out a bit. All the while, Jimmie's head bobbed crazily down Chad's rock-hard cock. When Troy was all the way in, he looked up and nodded to Chad. They high fived and Troy pulled back and started slowly fucking Jimmie. The boy's head came up, gasping for air and moaning like a little slut.

"Like that rocket in your ass?" Chad mocked.

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Sir?" Chad smirked.

Jimmie turned red all over his body. Troy ignored it and continued fucking the boy. He didn't approve of the way Chad was treating him.

Troy's hips lightly nuzzled against Jimmie's ass. It felt so nice, rhythmically fucking the boy.

"Swap!" Chad yelled out.

Jimmie's head pulled up. His eyes were wild.

Troy flopped on his belly next to Jimmie. He turned his head and said, "Rim me."

"What?" Jimmie was very confused.

"Lick my hole." Troy reached down to his ass.

Jimmie licked his lips debating.

Meanwhile, Chad was getting a condom and lube on.

Jimmie got out of the bed and leaned over it. His hands grabbed Troy's slightly hairy ass and pulled his cheeks apart. His tongue took a test lick. The warmness of it felt amazing as it passed by Troy's delicate part so quickly. But it quickly returned, licking at it frantically, over the outside of it. Then, it suddenly stopped. Troy looked back to see that Chad was entering Jimmie, which was going to really stretch him out.

"Go slow!" Troy demanded.

Troy watched for a second, but he stopped when Jimmie bent back down with Chad's hand on his back and began licking Troy's ass again. The tongue started probing Troy's ass. His head lifted up and he cried out in pleasure. Chad was grunting too. His balls slapping Jimmie's ass. So much for going slowly. But Jimmie was licking Troy's ass so wildly that he realized Jimmie must be loving it.

After waiting for a few hundred beats of balls against ass and less rimming from Jimmie's whining desire, Troy rolled over on his back.

"Want me to suck you now, Coach?" Jimmie offered.

Troy shook his head no.

Jimmie looked confused. Yet again.

Chad pulled out of Jimmie as Troy pushed himself down the bed between Jimmie's legs. They positioned Jimmie over Troy. Chad grabbed the lube and lubed both of them up together. His hand held both together. His other guided Jimmie's ass down. Troy lifted his body up and kissed Jimmie's neck, so he wouldn't look behind him. Jimmie let out a sharp moan. Troy had to contain this by giving Chad a mental conversation through his eyes of what he was doing. Chad seemed to understand.

Troy pulled Jimmie's ass cheeks apart. Chad's cock felt warm against his. Their tips entered Jimmie's ass together. He grunted with a bit of discomfort. Before Jimmie could look back, Troy took Jimmie's lips with his. As their tongues played with each other, Jimmie kept sinking down onto the two cocks. Chad was being pressed against Troy inside of Jimmie. Troy looked down at Jimmie's cock that was extremely hard and ready to go. He felt bad for how left out it was, but he wouldn't dare touch it. He was already in heat with the fact that he was kissing the boy.

Chad's cock began to move against Troy's cock. That brought a whole new sensation as Jimmie's ass would tighten around Troy and the cock would slide up and down it. He began to moan like crazy, breaking the kiss. That was the first time Jimmie noticed he was being double penetrated because he looked behind him. Chad was grunting and sweating. Jimmie's eyes filled with panic, then eased up and he smiled and leaned his ass more into it.

"Mmm. Yeah. Fuck me coaches." Jimmie filled out a whole string of naughty talk. And Chad was pounding harder than ever.

Troy couldn't believe he was just lying there and getting the pleasure of his life. Chad's hairy legs were glazing against his. Jimmie's ass was sucking up Troy's cock. His hands clinched the bedding. He was close to blowing his load in the condom.

A hot stand of liquid poured out on Troy's chest. Jimmie had seriously blew his load on Troy. It even shot up on his face and in his hair. Jimmie had an innocent 'oops' look on his face. Troy smiled and when Chad wasn't looking, he licked some cum off his face. It wasn't great, but he swallowed it.

The pressure built and Troy blew his load next. A few pumps after that, Chad stopped and Troy could feel the cum sliding through Chad's cock against his own. Odd sensation.

All three boys were breathing hard.

After Troy and Chad pulled out of Jimmie, he went over and grabbed his X-Men underwear and wiped the cum off of Troy. He put them on his dresser, where it looked like he wasn't planning on taking them back any time.

Although Troy wanted to shower, the other two said they just wanted to go to bed. Jimmie hoped up in the middle of the two boys.

"We aren't gay, Jimmie," Chad said a bit harshly.

"Duh! I'm not either. Just showing you I could do what you asked for." Troy saw his crossed fingers behind his back.

The two friends slept on either side of Jimmie. No sooner than Troy turned off the light, Chad was snoring.

Jimmie's body turned the the side and his arm rested over Troy. In a fearful moment, Troy didn't know what to do, but he quickly gave in to what he desired and started to rub Jimmie's arm softly with his finger tips.

"I've always loved you," Jimmie whispered in Troy's ear.

Troy gave him a light kiss on his lips. He loved another, but he didn't want to break Jimmie's heart. He was leaving soon anyway.

Troy's arm slid under Jimmie and held him tight as their tongues wildly began a two hour make out session before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
